Dial M For Mom
by Luigifan14
Summary: Mom is involved in a spaceship accident and is taken to hospital. On her deathbed, she recounts her evil rise to power and falls out with her three sons. Deciding he was the only person she ever loved, she leaves everthing she owns to Farnsworth before go


Dial M for Mom  
  
I got the idea from http://www.geocities.com/zoidberg_fan/ideas.html  
  
(you might notice a few references from the game)  
  
*Opening Theme song(remixed with a halloween theme)  
  
"got protoplasm?"  
  
*Kingdom Hearts clip  
  
*Transit to space, Mom is driving her Momship, she was followed Walt, Larry and Igner  
  
Walt:Mother, there appears to be a ship which will attack.  
  
Mother:What?!Who DARE attack Mom?  
  
Larry turns on the radar  
  
Mother:LARRY!Radars have been obselete for years!I'm fulling greatful right now, so if you ever do this again....i'll SLAP YOU!  
  
Larry:Yes Mother, sorry!(Now you understand why she did it to him in the game ;) )  
  
Larry turns on the stereo opticon, It appears to be a ship even bigger then Mom's ship.It was big and black and had lots and lots of cannons.  
  
Mom:GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU IDIOT!  
  
Igner:Mommy!I'm scared!  
  
Mom:Quiet Igner!* slaps him  
  
*Transit to P.E. building  
  
Farnsworth:Good News everyone!you--  
  
Baender:Cut the crap, it's sunday.  
  
Farnsworth:Awwwww HIDDLEFOOT!  
  
Fry:turns on the T.V  
  
Morbo:-ver.In other news, the Famous Entroupenour, Mom, was crashed into by a heavy battleship!You should have seen it.HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Linda:ha ha ha ha ha ha haa!Indeed she has been rushed to the hospital on the case that her heart might have stopped.  
  
Bender:(One day, I'll make SURE I'll catch you in the act Fry!)  
  
Fry:what act?  
  
Bender:that came out outloud?  
  
Fry looks at him.  
  
*transit to Hospi3000,Mom's heart stopped beating, her last words were,"the will is in the cabinent.Walts were,"*COUGH*listen to mother or die!"  
  
Medibot:Hey!This will is made out to Hubert Farnsworth!  
  
Doctor:The inventor of the dark matter engiene?!I should rush this over him!  
  
He leaves.A minute later  
  
Medibot:Sure DO THE FUN STUFF...  
  
transit back to Planet Express.The door was open to the doctor  
  
Doctor:Good news Proffesor Farnsworth  
  
Farnsworth:Hey that's MY LINE!  
  
Doctor:Mom's will was left after her one true love, you, and therefore you get all her belongings and stuff.  
  
Farnsworth faints  
  
Fry:who are you?  
  
Doctor:you own all of Mom's stuff  
  
Fry faints  
  
Bender:who are you  
  
Doctor:you own all of Mom's stuff....  
  
Bender:We do?Sweet!.....what, were you expecting me to faint or something?  
  
*commercial  
  
*back  
  
After much hours the crew settles in Mom's mansion.Fry finds the pool  
  
Fry:WOW!There's a pool in a pool in a pool in a pool in a pool in a pool in a pool!  
  
Fry was right.Somehow, latches opened up to another pool area which etc.they were all layered above each other.  
  
Meanwhile, Amy was making comfy with the room service  
  
Service man 1:Fluff your pillows?  
  
Service man 2:Rub your feet?  
  
Service man 3:Brush your hair?  
  
Amy:Please, pleas, one at a time.  
  
Meanwhile, Zoidberg was enjoying his fake friend  
  
F.Friend:Wow you sure are coo-ol!  
  
Zoidberg:Horaay!A friend for Zoidberg!  
  
F.Friend:Eeew, you smell horrible!I'm not your friend anymore!  
  
Zoidberg:I can't even have fake friends?*cries  
  
Bender was trying to crack the vault  
  
Bender:(sarcasim) wow, this is SOOO complicated! 9 8 blank blank blank 5 blank 2 1 blank!  
  
He hits the numbers 7 6 4 and 0 and the vault shines gold, you can hear angelic voices.  
  
Bender:Oh.My.Gawd.  
  
Bender zooms his eyes untill they fall out.  
  
Leela was kicking ass in the simulator, now transit to Farnsworth  
  
Farnsworth:I shall now undo all the evil things mom has done  
  
5 seconds later  
  
Farnsworth:hmmm...Dad....I like the sound of that.I HAVE THE POWER NOW!  
  
Fry, while swiming says T.V. on and a tv pops out of no where, floats in mid-air.  
  
Morbo:As the crew mooches off of Mom's money,Farnsworth in a matter of 5 seconds has gone mad with POWER!  
  
Linda:Yes, and he is also going to build a 500 ft. robot with the help of his crew!  
  
Fry:With the help of his crew?!  
  
Linda:And he hasn't told them yet but chances are he's going to Riiiiiiiight.....NOW!  
  
Farnsworth:Fry?Fry?are you over here?Dad wishes to speak to you!  
  
Fry quickly swims out of the pool and starts running.  
  
Farnsworth:COME BACK SON!DAD WISHES YOOU TO HELP HIM!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Fry enters the simulation room.  
  
Fry:Leela, I need oyur he-  
  
Leela kicks him in the face, thinking he was part of the simulated training.  
  
Leela:Oh, Fry!I'm sorry, what did you want to tell me?  
  
Fry:Daaf.....uniferse......hiant...robhut....  
  
Leela:What?  
  
Fry:FARNSWORTH NICKNAMED HIMSELF DAD AND WANTS US TO BUILD A 500 FT. ROBOT TO DYSTROY THE WORLD!!!!  
  
Leela:THAT'S TERRIBLE!Let's warn the others!  
  
Farnsworth 'runs' in  
  
Farnsworth:TOO LATE SONS!.....and daughters......I HAVE BUILT IT MYSELF AND SENT IT RAMPAGING THROUGH NNY!IT'S OVER!  
  
Leela:Fry, get bender, we'll take it on!  
  
Fry:What?Bender almost killed me last time he was capatin!  
  
Leela:Hmm, then I guess I'll go with you.  
  
Fry:you mean...together?  
  
Leela:how else?Now get in the ship before I go alone!  
  
Fry runs to the back yard, and finds a giant robot.Leela get's in the ship and presses buttons.  
  
Leela:have you ever used a chicken walker?  
  
Fry:A WHAT walker?   
  
Leela:Nevermind, have you ever played one of those crapp 1990's arcade games?  
  
Fry:I live for them!  
  
Leela:then man the guns  
  
Leela takes off and giant robot was about punch at a building when Fry shot it and distracted it.  
  
Leela:Fry you idiot!Don't use a machine gun, use an atomic bomb  
  
Fry:DUH!  
  
Fry loaded the bomb inside, the robot roared, Fry shot it in it's mouth.It's head flies out and lands on Fry and Leela, causing them to die.  
  
*GAME OVER*  
  
Fry pops out of the re-animator, confused but forgets about it and leaves the room.Later, Leela pops out, thinking she was still alive and left the door.(game over eh?)  
  
transit to Farnsworth and his army of killbots.  
  
Farnsworth:5......4......3.......2....  
  
Mom:STOP!  
  
Farnsworth:Mom?  
  
Mom:yes, go back to your poor house and give me back my company!  
  
Farnsworth:I thought you were dead!  
  
Mom:Apparently, I was in a coma, my heart actually stopped beating years ago.....NOW I'M TAKING MY POWER BACK!  
  
Farnsworth:ooooooh...  
  
He looks sad, because he was about to unleash an Army of killbots when she came.And so, the crew go back to their boring lives, and Mom continues being her evil self.  
  
*Ending Theme song(remixed with a halloween theme) 


End file.
